For The Love Of A Child
by Charliee39
Summary: Jason and Elizabeth find their way back to each other. Along the way they lose close friends. After their friends' deaths, the couple steps up to raise their children.
1. Chapter 1

Banners' are thanks to Sonja Liason Gatherings 2

Thanks Sonja!

For the Love of a Child

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Time: 2005- about time when Liz first catches Lucky with Maxie, and 2009

Author's Notes:

This was meant to be a monthly challenge for HH; but I couldn't find the actual challenge to see what the criteria of the story was to be. So, I am just going to do it, and hope that you guys like it. And you never know who may come back from the dead.

I have changed some of the characters' histories, as well as some of the dates involved:

Liz finding Lucky with Maxie

Jason finding Sam with?

NOP

Jake is born a year earlier

Alexis and Ric happily married

Nik and Emily are married

Kate arriving in town

No second kidnapping

Important things to know:

* Jake was born in 2006

* NOP happened in 2005

* Sam is related to Alexis, but they do not get along

* No Franco

* Sam does not like Ric

* Kate does not like Alexis or Elizabeth

* Kate is not Connie Falconeri

* Courtney is still alive

* Audrey no longer lives in Port Charles

I am not an attorney nor am I a cop; that being said I have created some of my own laws for this fic.

Cast:

Elizabeth Webber

Her history is the same up until NOP. She and Jason had gotten their friendship back.

Cam Webber (2005: age 3)

Cam Webber (2009: age 8)

Jake

Lindy

Alexandra Cabot (Elizabeth Webber's personal attorney)

Dr. Kelly Lee

Nurse Leyla Mir

Epiphany Johnson

Nurse Nadine Crowell

Dr. Lainey Winters

Jason Morgan

His history is the same up until NOP. He is trying to get to know his parents and grandparents again.

John O

Francis Corelli

Marco

Paulie

Spinelli

Diane Miller (Jason Morgan's Attorney)

Her history is the same; except that she works for Jason. She is not involved with Max.

Alan and Monica Quartermaine

Their histories are the same except for the fact that Jason has been letting them back into his life.

Edward and Lila Quartermaine

Their histories are the same as the show; Lila's health is great and so is Edward's. Jason is letting them into his life.

Audrey Hardy

She is a strong supporter of her granddaughter. She visits quite often and stays at her house; which even though she no longer lives in PC, she still owns.

Steven Webber

He is the only other member of the Webber/Hardy family who is a part of Elizabeth's life. He is married to Lindsay and they have 4 children. He is Chief of Staff at Randall Children's Hospital at Legacy Emanuel in Vancouver, WA.

Lindsay Monroe-Webber

Is the wife of Steven Webber. She is a CSI for the City of Portland OR. Although they live in Vancouver, she makes the daily trip for her job. She and Steven are very happy. And Audrey lives with them and their 4 children.

Det. Mac Taylor (reference only)

Mac is good friends with Steven and Lindsay and has been to visit.

Mac Scorpio and Det. Stella Bonasera

Stella moved to Port Charles after taking a job. She met and married Mac Scorpio. They are raising Maxie and Georgie. They also have two little girls and a boy. Stella also has a little girl from a previous relationship

Elena

Ellie

Maxie

Georgie

Dylan

Lexie

Cathie

Brady

Det. Danny Messer (reference only)

He is best buds with Steven.

Sonny Corinthos

His story is the same as on the show with these exceptions: he did not get involved with Kate. And he is still married to Carly. He doesn't approve of a lot of what Carly does. He also has some secret connections to some people in Port Charles.

Carly Corinthos

Her story is the same as the show but she is still married to Sonny. She has a very close relationship with her mother.

Corinthos Children: Michael

Morgan

Sam McCall

Sam is Alexis's daughter, but the relationship is not the best. She did lose a child that was Sonny's. She did sleep with Jax on the same night. But she and Jason did not start dating, although that is what she wanted.

Courtney Corinthos

History same as show; she did not get involved with Nik.

Mike Corbin

Same story as the show

Jasper Jacks

Same as show; he married Kate Howard

Kate Jacks

Same as show; she is not Connie Falconeri. She did not get involved with Sonny or Trevor.

Alexis Davis-Lansing

Same story as show up to NOP. Still married to Ric; marriage good. Alexis is friends with Elizabeth.

Kristina (2005: age 7)

(2009: age 14)

Molly (2005: age 3)

(2009: age 11)

Ric Lansing

Came to town as on show. Gave up vendetta against Sonny after marriage to Liz failed.

Nik Cassedine

He was forced into coming to Port Charles to save Lulu. His relationship with Luke and Laura is not good. He has stayed in Port Charles only for his grandmother, Lesley. He's been married to Em since Cam was born. Once Nik found out about Lucky's addiction, he avoided Lucky as much as possible.

Emily Quartermaine-Cassedine

Same story as the show; but married to Nik.

Rylan (same age as Cam; she is Zander's)

Mia Cassedine

Spencer

Lucky Spencer

Same story as show up until NOP

Siobhan McKenna

Luke and Laura Spencer

Lulu Spencer (2005):

(2009):

Same story as show, but she was really born in 1994. She is the neglected child of Luke and Laura. She spends more time with Lesley then with her own family

Bobbie Spencer

Same as on the show; but she and Liz had a falling out after Liz found out about Lucky addiction and subsequent flings.

Jessup Barrows (Lucky Spencer's Attorney)

Jeff Webber

Jennifer Webber

Sarah Webber Dietrich

Ezekiel Rand

Sean Donnelly

Tiffany Hill Donnelly

Homes of those moving to Port Angeles, WA:

Jason and Elizabeth

Audrey

Alex / Francis

Kelly / Johnny

Leyla / Marco

Piph

Nadine / Cody

Lainey / Paulie

Diane

Spinelli

Qs ( it is handicapped accessible for Lila)

Steven and Lindsay's (when they visit)

Mac and Stella's:

Chapter One

Audrey Hardy looked around the house she once shared with Steve. A lot of good memories had happened in this house. But this house was not a home any longer. It was just a place she stayed when visiting with Elizabeth and Cam. It was furnished simply with a couch and chair in the living room (secondhand), table and chairs in the kitchen (secondhand), and two beds in hers and Cam's rooms (second hand as well). All her belongings sat in a part of Steven and Lindsay's garage in WA. She was living with them and enjoying her retirement.

Steven had left Port Charles and gone to work in NYC for a couple of years. He worked occasionally for the NYPD's CSI team. It was how he'd met his good friend Lt. Mac Taylor. Mac was head of the Crime Lab. He and Mac are close friends. It was also how he met his wife Lindsay. Lindsay is a native of Bozeman, Montana. Her Midwestern manners, such as removing her shoes before entering a victim's home, are a novelty to her co-workers. Because of her roots, she is particularly sensitive about cases in which the victim comes from a small town. Ten years before her arrival in New York, she was the lone witness and survivor to a multiple homicide in which three of her friends and a waitress were killed. This event is what both motivates and hinders her as a CSI, as it has also left some deep scars; she finds it difficult to talk to mothers of crime victims and is particularly rattled by the sight of young deceased girls. Lindsay had to laugh; when she moved to Port Charles and married Steven, her friend Stella followed and ended up marrying the police commissioner. Lindsay was happy for her. She had a daughter, and for the most part, it was just her and Elena.

Spencer Apt.:

Liz had just arrived home after a double shift at General Hospital. She walked through the door to find the place a total disaster area.

Then she heard it, sounds of sex. Damn him, Liz thought. "Lucky", Liz shouted as she walked into their bedroom! As she stepped inside the door, she saw Lucky and Maxie going at it. Lucky looked up and saw her just before she turned and walked out.

"Elizabeth"! "Elizabeth!", Lucky shouted as he went to follow her out.

"Elizabeth stop", Lucky asked?

Liz stopped but didn't turn around.

"I'm done, I can't do this anymore", Liz said.

"Give me another chance Liz", Lucky requested?

"This is your last chance Lucky", Liz said; knowing that Lucky would screw it up. "This happens again, and I file for divorce".

"Okay", Lucky replied, not quite coherent. He had taken some pills just before he and Maxi started.

Over the next Week:

Lucky was still refusing to get professional help for his addiction. And Cam was still living with her Grams.

Hardy Home:

"Grams, thank you again for keeping Cam for me", Liz told her grandmother.

"You're quite welcome dear", Audrey said. "I enjoy having him here; he is a great joy".

"I love you Grams", Liz said.

"I love you too dear", Audrey answered.

"How's Lucky", Audrey asked? She had a feeling that things had not gotten any better.

"Not good". "I caught him with Maxie again". "I told him I was done", Liz told her.

"What did he say", Audrey asked?

"He begged me for another chance", Liz replied.

"What answer did you give him", Audrey asked?

"I told him this: that it was his last chance. I catch him with Maxie or anyone else, and I file for divorce", Liz stated.

"Anything you need dear, please let me know", Audrey told her granddaughter.

"Thanks Grams", Liz said.

"Go, spend time with your son", Audrey told her. Cam and I are leaving in the morning for Vancouver.

Meanwhile across town-→

Harborview Towers:

Jason was sitting at his desk, thinking out what Spinelli had mentioned to him as well as his suspicions about Sam.

Spinelli suspected that Sam was consorting with the enemy. And he told Jason of his suspicions that Sam was cheating.

Jason was having those suspicions as well. But about the cheating; technically she wasn't. Jason had ended things with her after her shooting. And as for the other, it wouldn't matter in a few months if she was; she wouldn't be his problem anymore.

He was getting out. Sonny didn't know, but he was getting out for good. He was already separating himself financially from Sonny and the mob. He planned to let Sonny have it all.

He'd been moving his funds quietly to an account out of state. Once it was complete, he would meet with the 5 families, then he was leaving town. Some of the men who worked with him and trusted him more, had decided to leave with him. He'd offered them jobs; they included: Johnny O'Brien, who was still alive after Sonny claimed Johnny had betrayed him. Jason had realized that Sonny had been wrong. But even after that, Johnny's life was still in danger. Francis Corelli; who was fed up with Sonny's mood swings and cavalier attitude, had left town, but returned at Jason's request. Spinelli, whose loyalty is to Jason and not Sonny. Jason is his family. Marco, who felt the same way Francis did, and had left town. Marco was back helping Frannie get Jason ready to leave. Paulie felt that Sonny was not the man for any job. Paulie felt that Sonny was a megalomaniac and was /is bat-Sh** crazy. Cody Paul; to whom Jason had hired, had heard from Spinelli that Jason was leaving. Cody had said that where Jason went he went. Cody knew that even if Jason got out, he would still need guards. And Cody had a feeling about a certain brunette nurse who still held Jason's heart. Diane Miller, who had come on as Jason's personal attorney, had decided to relocate with him. She told him wherever he went, she went as well.

As he waited for more information from Spinelli he was taken back to what had taken place when he'd left Port Charles after Sonny had slept with Carly the night that he'd been shot...

Begin flashback:

_**Somewhere in the world-**_

_**"Don't you die on me", Jason told the man that he had help escape the Russian mafia.**_

_**"Why did you help me", Ezekiel asked?**_

_**"Because I think that we are on the same side", Jason said. "What are you doing in Russia?**_

_**"I am here to end Romanov", Ezekiel said. "He killed my wife and two daughters".**_

_**"You are lucky that I was there or you would be dead", Jason said.**_

_**"And I now owe you my life", Ezekiel said. "I will pay up whenever you're ready".**_

_**"We need to get you out of here first", Jason said as they sped to the private airstrip.**_

_**"What are you doing in Russia", Ezekiel asked?**_

_**"Do you know who I am", Jason asked?**_

_**"You're Jason Morgan, enforcer for Sonny Corinthos", Ezekiel said. "Yes I know who you are". "But still why are you here in Russia"?**_

_**"Looking for someone", Jason said.**_

End flashback:

He had made a new friend that day. One that Sonny didn't know about. As he continued to wait on information from Spinelli he was taken back to a conversation with Ezekiel right before he returned to Port Charles the first time...

Begin flashback:

_**"Can I ask why you left Port Charles", Ezekiel asked?**_

_**"There were a couple of reasons ", Jason said. "There was the fact that my boss slept with the woman that I was involved with the night that I got shot by Moreno", Jason said.**_

_**"I don't believe that being the main reason that you left", Ezekiel said.**_

_**"It wasn't", Jason said.**_

_**"Then why", Ezekiel asked?**_

_**"There is a girl that I know; her name is Elizabeth", Jason said. "We are friends but I would like more".**_

_**"Then why did you leave", Ezekiel said?**_

_**"Because she is still in love with her boyfriend, who died in a fire", Jason said.**_

_**"You are an idiot", Ezekiel said. "You should have stayed and fought for her".**_

_**"How can I compete with a dead person Ezekiel", Jason asked?**_

_**"Idiot", Ezekiel said. "You are a coward". "If you are in love with this young woman then go home and fight to be with her; don't just run with your tail between your legs and let some other man have her".**_

_**"It's not that easy", Jason said. **_

_**"It's only as hard as you make it", Ezekiel said. "Go home and get your girl".**_

End flashback:

Spencer Home:

"Luke, have you seen Lucky with Elizabeth recently", Laura asked?

"No, but she has been working a lot", Luke said.

"Did you know that she sent Cam to stay with Audrey", Laura said. "Lucky's the only father that little boy's ever known, and she moves him out; what is going on over there"?

"I don't know", Luke said in answer.

"I do", Nik said as he entered the house.

"Why", both Laura and Luke asked?

"Because Lucky's doing drugs, and Liz doesn't want Cam around that", Nik explained.

"That's no excuse", Laura exclaimed. "I'm going to talk to Liz and demand that she moves Lucky's son back in immediately"! "How dare she use our son's addiction as an excuse to take away his child", Laura shouted as she walked out to her car?

She and Luke were more concerned with Lucky's welfare and life then they were with their daughter's. It seemed that Lulu had fallen through the cracks.

General Hospital:

"Lainey", Kelly Lee said.

"Yes", Lainey answered. They were eating lunch on the roof.

"I'm worried about Liz", Kelly told her friend.

"Why", Lainey asked Kelly?

"She's got a huge bruise on her back, and I don't think she fell down the stairs like she claims", Kelly said.

"I'll talk to her, and see if she'll tell me", Lainey told her friend as she finished up and headed back down to her next patient

Lansing Home:

"What do you think", Alexis asked her husband?

"I agree; a lot of people aren't going to be happy about it", Ric answered his wife.

"Oh, they can stuff it!", Alexis said. "It's our decision". "And I will not be made to change my mind". "I completely trust who we have picked".

"Yes, it is". "It hypothetically could turn Port Charles on its ear", Ric said with a laugh.

Jacks Home:

"Jax, why do we live here again", Kate asked?

"Because, I like it here", Jax said.

"No, you just want to piss Sonny off", Kate said flatly.

"Yes, my being here urks Sonny off; but my friends Alexis and Elizabeth are here", Jax answered. Jax knew that Kate disliked Alexis, although he didn't know for what reason. And she thought that Elizabeth was plain.

Apt. of Sam McCall:

Sam and Lucky were lying in her bed catching their breath. As she laid there she thought: Elizabeth's head would explode if she knew about the fact that Lucky had come to her for sex.

She figured if she couldn't get Jason to get involved with her, she'd find someone else to scratch that itch. Sam didn't like Elizabeth. Elizabeth thought that Sam was beneath her, at least that was how Sam saw it. As far as Sam was concerned, Elizabeth was a snob. A snob, that Sam just couldn't get away from. Her mother was friends with her, and Jason well she didn't know what was between Jason and Elizabeth.

She had wanted to hurt Liz and knock her down a few pegs; so here she was doing "the Bed-hopping Rumba" with Lucky.

Apt. of Courtney Corinthos:

"Oh, how I hate Elizabeth Spencer", Courtney shouted. "Because I hurt her while Jason and I dated; and before we were married, Jason won't talk to me", Courtney said to the empty room. "She's not going to get away with taking Jason away from me again". "I didn't do what I did back then and get involved with THOSE WOMEN just so that she could have him"! "Damn her to hell", Courtney yelled. "I want him back".

GH Roof:

Liz was looking up at the stars when she remembered her conversation with her attorney Alexandra Cabot:

Flashback:

"I am so sorry to bother you Ally", she said when Alex had taken her call.

"It's no problem Liz". "What's up", Alex asked?

"I need you to draw up divorce papers for me", Liz said.

"Okay, anything you want", Alexandra asked?

"No, I don't want alimony". "And I can't ask for child support, he never adopted Cam, and that should have told me something right there", Liz said.

"Don't worry Liz, since he didn't attempt to adopt Cam"; "and with his current drug use, no judge would let him have Cam", Alex stated.

"Alex, his parents are capable of anything", Liz started to say….

"Elizabeth, do you have someone who could spirit you and Cam away if need be", Alexandra asked; worried about her client and friend's safety?

"Yes, I do; but I would have to include my Grams", Liz answered.

"Okay, here's what we'll do", Alex said; then they figured out a plan. "I'll draw up the papers and FedEx them to you".

"Thanks Ally", Liz said. "Bye", and then ended the call.

end flashback:

And true to her word, Alex had Fed-Ex'd the papers. Liz had received them yesterday. She had already signed hers and sent them back, with instructions that if she called, she wanted Alex to file them.

Liz headed back down to finish her shift.

Corbin Residence:

Mike was spitting mad. His little girl was unhappy, and it was all because of one Mrs. Elizabeth Spencer. He'd even gone to Sonny; asking him to "take care of" Mrs. Spencer, but Sonny refused. He cited that he couldn't, because of some promises he'd made. As far as Mike was concerned, his daughter was more important that some empty promises.

Wyndemere:

Emily was sitting on the sofa listening Rylan read, when Nik asked? "Do you think Liz will be mad when she finds out"?

"No, she'll be honest". "She'll know that it was what we wanted". "She'll stand by it", Em said.

The Park:

"Push mommy", Cam said sitting on a swing.

"Okay baby", Liz said as she started to push Cam.

Jason was watching Liz and Cam from behind the Gazebo when Laura Spencer approached the duo. Kelly had called him, concerned for Liz. Kelly had told him about the bruise. He too was concerned.

…

Finally, Laura thought. She'd spent the last 5 days trying to track down her daughter in law. When she'd gone to the hospital, Epiphany had headed her off, saying that "Elizabeth was too busy to chit chat". Now seeing her, Laura was going to have her say.

"Elizabeth Spencer, how dare you", Laura demanded?

Chapter 2

"How dare I what Laura", Liz said having had enough of her overbearing ex mother in law? "Explain to me exactly what I'm doing wrong". "But know this Laura; I won't be you daughter in law for long". "I don't answer to you".

"Move LUCKY'S son out of LUCKY'S home and keep him away from LUCKY", Laura yelled. "And your divorce isn't final Yet".

"1st of all Laura, lower your voice". "2nd, Cam is not LUCKY'S SON Laura, He NEVER adopted him"! "3rd, Cam is my responsibility; and YOUR PRECIOUS SON is addicted to drugs, Therefore MY Son is not SAFE with Lucky"! "And how did you get the information about my divorce"?

"How dare you", Laura yelled? "My SON is no danger to your precious Cam". "And another thing, you move that child back in immediately or I'll make sure that you never see him again", Laura threatened just as Mac approached. "And I have my ways of getting the information I need; and that info about you, I needed". "I will not allow you to leave my son".

"Laura, did you just threaten Elizabeth", Mac asked knowing that Laura would lie?

"No", Laura lied.

"Laura Spencer, you're under arrest", Mac said. "And I will be launching an investigation into how you got that information".

"For what", Laura demanded to know?

"For threatening Elizabeth with bodily harm", Mac replied.

"Take her to the station Hernandez, Mrs. Spencer and I'll be right behind you", Mac ordered.

Mac and Liz arrived at the station, and Liz gave a statement. Mac then drove her home; on the way he asked: "Lucky's still using isn't he"?

Liz looked at Mac and knew that this time she couldn't lie to him.

"Yes", she replied. "He never stopped using". "I hate to have to tell you, but Maxie has been helping him get them".

"How long has Cam been living with your Grams", Mac asked?

"He's been living with my Grams for 2 months", Liz said as they arrived at her building.

They headed up; each in their own thoughts, they didn't realize they'd reached her door.

Mac waited while Liz opened her door; and both were shocked at what they saw: Lucky and Maxie naked on the floor in the middle of the living room; going at it.

"MAXIE JONES", Mac yelled?

"LUCKY GET OUT", Liz screamed.

"Daddy, it's not what it looks like", Maxie tried to explain.

"No one move", Mac ordered. Then he called Taggart. Mac knew that Taggart could find evidence.

10 minutes later:

"Elizabeth", Taggart said concerned as he arrived?

"Taggart, did you bring everyone", Mac asked?

"Yeah, they're on their way up", T answered.

"Lucky Spencer, you're under arrest for sexual relations with a minor", Mac said. "We may be adding more charges to that, depending on what we find".

"Elizabeth, do you give us permission to search the premise", Mac asked hoping she would consent?

"Yes, you can search every inch of this apartment Mac", Liz said. "I give you my consent to search".

"Mac, before you take him can I tell him something", Elizabeth asked?

"Go ahead", Mac said.

"Lucky; sign the divorce paper and start over". "But know that it will not be with me".

"Officer Tyler, take my daughter to the station; and keep her in my office", Mac ordered. "Maxie, you'd better stay there", Mac yelled. Once Maxie was gone, he nodded to Liz.

Liz then handed Lucky the envelope, then turned to Mac and said: "Commissioner, can you let me know when I can come and pack up my things"?

"Yes, I'll let you know when we're done", Mac replied.

Meanwhile Harborview Towers:

Jason had just returned from having his own "wake up call".

He'd gone to tell Sam that he was telling Sonny about her meeting with Tagliatti, and that he wouldn't be helping her. When he got there, the door was ajar. He could see quite enough through the opening: Jerry Jacks was back, and he and Sam were doing the dirty deed on her kitchen table. At seeing that, he turned and walked away.

…..

He took off his jacket and hung it in the closet, and that's when his thoughts went back to a strange call that he'd gotten from Elizabeth's attorney.

_**Flashback:**_

"_**Morgan", Jason said when his phone rang.**_

"_**Mr. Morgan; my name is Alexandra Cabot". "I am Elizabeth Spencer's attorney", Alex said.**_

"_**What can I do for you Ms. Cabot", Jason asked?**_

"_**You can be there for her if the Spencer family tries anything", Alex said.**_

"_**I would do anything for Elizabeth", Jason said without hesitation.**_

"_**Good, you'll be hearing from me", Alex said and ended the call.**_

_**End Flashback:**_

Liz didn't know what to do; she knew Lucky's family would be gunning for her. And her Grams had taken Cam home to Vancouver, WA to see Steven and Lindsay. As she started to walk, her heart knew where to go, where it was always safe….

Jason had been sitting doing paperwork when the power went out. He went and lit candles, then put the paperwork away.

Again he started to think about the call from Ms. Cabot. What was going on, and why the hell had Laura attacked Elizabeth in the park? Suddenly there was a knock at the door. He went to open it.

"Elizabeth", Jason said. Then he pulled her into his arms. "What's wrong", he asked as he led her to the sofa?

"Lucky's addicted to drugs". "And he's having an affair with Maxie Jones", Elizabeth blurted out.

"I'm sorry", Jason said.

"Don't be, my marriage has been over for a while now; I've filed for divorce", Liz stated.

"Well, I found out that Sam's been consorting with the enemy", Jason said. "Then earlier tonight I saw her having "a roll in the hay" with Jerry Jacks".

"WOW", Liz said.

She looked at Jason and all those feeling from a couple of years ago came back, but she didn't know if he felt the same.

Jason looked at her, and could see it in her eyes, she felt the same as he did. He walked to her, pulled her into his arms and all conscious thought was gone. They spent the rest of the night making love in the living room, on the pool table, in the shower, in the "pink bedroom".

Next morning:

"Good morning beautiful", Jason said as Elizabeth slowly woke.

"Did we just spend the night" …Elizabeth started to ask before Jason kissed her?

"Yes, we spent last night and early this morning making love in every room in this Penthouse", Jason said happily.

They laid there for a while saying nothing for a few minutes, then Jason said: "I know that this is really late in coming but I have been in love with you for a long time". "I fell in love with you that 1st time at Jake's", Jason admitted.

"Why didn't you ever tell me", Liz asked?

"Because I felt that you were too good for this life that I lead", Jason said.

"Since we're admitting things, Liz said; I fell in love with you when I found you lying in the snow at the boxcar", Liz admitted.

"So where do we go from here", Jason asked?

"Well before I showed up here, Lucky was arrested after he was caught by Mac having sex with Maxie". "I already filed for divorce". "And I am a little afraid Luke and Laura are going to try something, so I think I'll pack up and leave town". "But I don't want to leave you". "What about you"?

"Well, I'm getting out", Jason said.

"Does that mean what I think it means", Liz asked with hope?

"Yes, it does". "And I've started separating from Sonny". "I'm almost completely out", Jason answered.

"What then", Elizabeth asked?

"I'm meeting with the 5 families tonight, then as soon as I get everything settled, I leave town; I'd like you, Cam and Audrey to come with me", Jason said. "Will you", he asked?

"Yes, I will", Liz told him. "And I'll talk to Grams".

Jason felt that he needed to tell Liz about Johnny and Francis. "Elizabeth there are some things I need to tell you", Jason said.

"What", Liz asked?

"Johnny O'Brien is alive", Jason stated.

"What, when and for how long", Elizabeth asked? She'd always liked Johnny.

Jason told her about how Sonny believed that Johnny had betrayed him, and had ordered Jason to kill him. "But I didn't believe that Johnny would betray us", Jason finally said. "So I sent him to a friend I had in Vancouver, BC".

"Oh thank god you didn't kill him", Liz said holding Jason's hand.

"There's more", Jason stated.

"Okay", Liz said.

"Francis is back; he and Johnny, Paulie, Marco, Cody, Spinelli and Diane are all going with us", Jason said. "We're all getting out".

"WOW, I didn't see that coming", Liz said.

Carly Corinthos was happy; her business was booming. She and Courtney owned the Metro-Court. A hotel that now stands where the PC hotel once stood.

But one thing stood in the way of her total happiness: Elizabeth "stinking" Spencer. If only she would disappear; then things in Carly's life would be as they should be: Sonny and Carly together and happy, and Jason and Courtney back together as they should be. But she couldn't get rid of Liz, because Sonny would be mad, although Carly didn't know why.

As Jason and Liz were cuddling after their latest round of love making; Liz told Jason of her confrontation at the hospital with Bobbie:

_**Flashback:**_

"_**May I have a word Nurse Spencer", Bobbie said?**_

"_**Of course", Liz said then followed Bobbie into an empty room.**_

"_**I've heard from various people how you've been disloyal to Lucky and to your marriage vows", Bobbie said.**_

"_**What happens between Lucky and I behind closed doors is nobody's business but ours", Liz stated.**_

"_**Everything involving Lucky IS my business, I'm family; and family stands by family", Bobbie said pointedly. "And another thing Elizabeth; Lucky is not an addict, he's just misguided". "You need to support him". "And MOVE Cameron home WHERE he belongs", Bobbie said. "And one last thing, I have a lot of clout here at GH, so stop slandering my nephew, or I will have you fired"; Bobbie said then walked away.**_

_**End Flashback:**_

"I've lost Bobbie as a friend", Liz said sadly.

"I'm sorry Elizabeth", Jason said.

"Me too", Liz replied.

"Well, I had a confrontation of my own", Jason stated.

"Who", Liz asked?

"Mike", Jason said then recounted what happened.

_**Flashback:**_

_**Kelly's:**_

"_**Can I get a coffee to go please", Jason asked?**_

"_**What; got nothing to say to me Jason", Mike accused?**_

"_**Mike, I'm not looking for a confrontation", Jason replied.**_

"_**Well, I have a few things to say and you're going to listen", Mike demanded. "You walked away from my daughter for what, Sonny's used up whore"? "Or was it so that you could get your friendship with Poor Pitiful Elizabeth back"?**_

"_**No, I divorced Courtney because she did things without thinking, and went off half-cocked", Jason answered. "Sam was never a factor in my relationship with Courtney. And Elizabeth and I were still friends". "And DON'T you ever talk about her that way again".**_

_**End Flashback:**_

"WOW, Mike wasn't nice", Liz said.

"Can you tell me where we are going to go", Liz asked?

"Yes, I can", Jason said. "Port Angeles, WA; you can help decorate our house", Jason told her then he showed her the house and all that was there. "I bought up the property, and then I turned it into a gated community, called "Elizabeth Groves"". "The mayor of Port Angeles and I are acquaintances, and so when I requested zoning to become a suburb of PA", he helped.

"Why Port Angeles", Elizabeth asked?

"I went there on one of my trips; and I liked the city and the people", Jason stated.

"How do you think Nik will take the news", Jason asked Elizabeth?

"Well, he was very understanding when he and I talked", Liz said then told him about her conversation with Nik.

_**Flashback:**_

"_**Nik, can we talk", Liz asked?**_

"_**Come on in, Emily's at the hospital", Nik said.**_

"_**That's okay, maybe it's better that she's not here", Elizabeth said.**_

"_**What wrong Elizabeth", Nik asked?**_

"_**Lucky's addicted to pills; painkillers in particular but who knows if that's all he's using", Liz told her brother in law.**_

"_**Is he getting treatment", Nik asked?**_

"_**No, and there's more; he's sleeping with Maxie Jones". "Who of course is supplying the pills and sex", Liz explained.**_

"_**Elizabeth, I think it's time we let him sink or swim on his own". "You have Cam to think about", Nik said. "And Lucky NEEDS TO GROW UP".**_

_**End Flashback:**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"How dare I what Laura", Liz said having had enough of her overbearing ex mother in law? "Explain to me exactly what I'm doing wrong". "But know this Laura; I won't be you daughter in law for long". "I don't answer to you".

"Move LUCKY'S son out of LUCKY'S home and keep him away from LUCKY", Laura yelled. "And your divorce isn't final Yet".

"1st of all Laura, lower your voice". "2nd, Cam is not LUCKY'S SON Laura, He NEVER adopted him"! "3rd, Cam is my responsibility; and YOUR PRECIOUS SON is addicted to drugs, Therefore MY Son is not SAFE with Lucky"! "And how did you get the information about my divorce"?

"How dare you", Laura yelled? "My SON is no danger to your precious Cam". "And another thing, you move that child back in immediately or I'll make sure that you never see him again", Laura threatened just as Mac approached. "And I have my ways of getting the information I need; and that info about you, I needed". "I will not allow you to leave my son".

"Laura, did you just threaten Elizabeth", Mac asked knowing that Laura would lie?

"No", Laura lied.

"Laura Spencer, you're under arrest", Mac said. "And I will be launching an investigation into how you got that information".

"For what", Laura demanded to know?

"For threatening Elizabeth with bodily harm", Mac replied.

"Take her to the station Hernandez, Mrs. Spencer and I'll be right behind you", Mac ordered.

Mac and Liz arrived at the station, and Liz gave a statement. Mac then drove her home; on the way he asked: "Lucky's still using isn't he"?

Liz looked at Mac and knew that this time she couldn't lie to him.

"Yes", she replied. "He never stopped using". "I hate to have to tell you, but Maxie has been helping him get them".

"How long has Cam been living with your Grams", Mac asked?

"He's been living with my Grams for 2 months", Liz said as they arrived at her building.

They headed up; each in their own thoughts, they didn't realize they'd reached her door.

Mac waited while Liz opened her door; and both were shocked at what they saw: Lucky and Maxie naked on the floor in the middle of the living room; going at it.

"MAXIE JONES", Mac yelled?

"LUCKY GET OUT", Liz screamed.

"Daddy, it's not what it looks like", Maxie tried to explain.

"No one move", Mac ordered. Then he called Taggart. Mac knew that Taggart could find evidence.

10 minutes later:

"Elizabeth", Taggart said concerned as he arrived?

"Taggart, did you bring everyone", Mac asked?

"Yeah, they're on their way up", T answered.

"Lucky Spencer, you're under arrest for sexual relations with a minor", Mac said. "We may be adding more charges to that, depending on what we find".

"Elizabeth, do you give us permission to search the premise", Mac asked hoping she would consent?

"Yes, you can search every inch of this apartment Mac", Liz said. "I give you my consent to search".

"Mac, before you take him can I tell him something", Elizabeth asked?

"Go ahead", Mac said.

"Lucky; sign the divorce paper and start over". "But know that it will not be with me".

"Officer Tyler, take my daughter to the station; and keep her in my office", Mac ordered. "Maxie, you'd better stay there", Mac yelled. Once Maxie was gone, he nodded to Liz.

Liz then handed Lucky the envelope, then turned to Mac and said: "Commissioner, can you let me know when I can come and pack up my things"?

"Yes, I'll let you know when we're done", Mac replied.

Meanwhile Harborview Towers:

Jason had just returned from having his own "wake up call".

He'd gone to tell Sam that he was telling Sonny about her meeting with Tagliatti, and that he wouldn't be helping her. When he got there, the door was ajar. He could see quite enough through the opening: Jerry Jacks was back, and he and Sam were doing the dirty deed on her kitchen table. At seeing that, he turned and walked away.

…..

He took off his jacket and hung it in the closet, and that's when his thoughts went back to a strange call that he'd gotten from Elizabeth's attorney.

_**Flashback:**_

"_**Morgan", Jason said when his phone rang.**_

"_**Mr. Morgan; my name is Alexandra Cabot". "I am Elizabeth Spencer's attorney", Alex said.**_

"_**What can I do for you Ms. Cabot", Jason asked?**_

"_**You can be there for her if the Spencer family tries anything", Alex said.**_

"_**I would do anything for Elizabeth", Jason said without hesitation.**_

"_**Good, you'll be hearing from me", Alex said and ended the call.**_

_**End Flashback:**_

Liz didn't know what to do; she knew Lucky's family would be gunning for her. And her Grams had taken Cam home to Vancouver, WA to see Steven and Lindsay. As she started to walk, her heart knew where to go, where it was always safe….

Jason had been sitting doing paperwork when the power went out. He went and lit candles, then put the paperwork away.

Again he started to think about the call from Ms. Cabot. What was going on, and why the hell had Laura attacked Elizabeth in the park? Suddenly there was a knock at the door. He went to open it.

"Elizabeth", Jason said. Then he pulled her into his arms. "What's wrong", he asked as he led her to the sofa?

"Lucky's addicted to drugs". "And he's having an affair with Maxie Jones", Elizabeth blurted out.

"I'm sorry", Jason said.

"Don't be, my marriage has been over for a while now; I've filed for divorce", Liz stated.

"Well, I found out that Sam's been consorting with the enemy", Jason said. "Then earlier tonight I saw her having "a roll in the hay" with Jerry Jacks".

"WOW", Liz said.

She looked at Jason and all those feeling from a couple of years ago came back, but she didn't know if he felt the same.

Jason looked at her, and could see it in her eyes, she felt the same as he did. He walked to her, pulled her into his arms and all conscious thought was gone. They spent the rest of the night making love in the living room, on the pool table, in the shower, in the "pink bedroom".

Next morning:

"Good morning beautiful", Jason said as Elizabeth slowly woke.

"Did we just spend the night" …Elizabeth started to ask before Jason kissed her?

"Yes, we spent last night and early this morning making love in every room in this Penthouse", Jason said happily.

They laid there for a while saying nothing for a few minutes, then Jason said: "I know that this is really late in coming but I have been in love with you for a long time". "I fell in love with you that 1st time at Jake's", Jason admitted.

"Why didn't you ever tell me", Liz asked?

"Because I felt that you were too good for this life that I lead", Jason said.

"Since we're admitting things, Liz said; I fell in love with you when I found you lying in the snow at the boxcar", Liz admitted.

"So where do we go from here", Jason asked?

"Well before I showed up here, Lucky was arrested after he was caught by Mac having sex with Maxie". "I already filed for divorce". "And I am a little afraid Luke and Laura are going to try something, so I think I'll pack up and leave town". "But I don't want to leave you". "What about you"?

"Well, I'm getting out", Jason said.

"Does that mean what I think it means", Liz asked with hope?

"Yes, it does". "And I've started separating from Sonny". "I'm almost completely out", Jason answered.

"What then", Elizabeth asked?

"I'm meeting with the 5 families tonight, then as soon as I get everything settled, I leave town; I'd like you, Cam and Audrey to come with me", Jason said. "Will you", he asked?

"Yes, I will", Liz told him. "And I'll talk to Grams".

Jason felt that he needed to tell Liz about Johnny and Francis. "Elizabeth there are some things I need to tell you", Jason said.

"What", Liz asked?

"Johnny O'Brien is alive", Jason stated.

"What, when and for how long", Elizabeth asked? She'd always liked Johnny.

Jason told her about how Sonny believed that Johnny had betrayed him, and had ordered Jason to kill him. "But I didn't believe that Johnny would betray us", Jason finally said. "So I sent him to a friend I had in Vancouver, BC".

"Oh thank god you didn't kill him", Liz said holding Jason's hand.

"There's more", Jason stated.

"Okay", Liz said.

"Francis is back; he and Johnny, Paulie, Marco, Cody, Spinelli and Diane are all going with us", Jason said. "We're all getting out".

"WOW, I didn't see that coming", Liz said.

Carly Corinthos was happy; her business was booming. She and Courtney owned the Metro-Court. A hotel that now stands where the PC hotel once stood.

But one thing stood in the way of her total happiness: Elizabeth "stinking" Spencer. If only she would disappear; then things in Carly's life would be as they should be: Sonny and Carly together and happy, and Jason and Courtney back together as they should be. But she couldn't get rid of Liz, because Sonny would be mad, although Carly didn't know why.

As Jason and Liz were cuddling after their latest round of love making; Liz told Jason of her confrontation at the hospital with Bobbie:

_**Flashback:**_

"_**May I have a word Nurse Spencer", Bobbie said?**_

"_**Of course", Liz said then followed Bobbie into an empty room.**_

"_**I've heard from various people how you've been disloyal to Lucky and to your marriage vows", Bobbie said.**_

"_**What happens between Lucky and I behind closed doors is nobody's business but ours", Liz stated.**_

"_**Everything involving Lucky IS my business, I'm family; and family stands by family", Bobbie said pointedly. "And another thing Elizabeth; Lucky is not an addict, he's just misguided". "You need to support him". "And MOVE Cameron home WHERE he belongs", Bobbie said. "And one last thing, I have a lot of clout here at GH, so stop slandering my nephew, or I will have you fired"; Bobbie said then walked away.**_

_**End Flashback:**_

"I've lost Bobbie as a friend", Liz said sadly.

"I'm sorry Elizabeth", Jason said.

"Me too", Liz replied.

"Well, I had a confrontation of my own", Jason stated.

"Who", Liz asked?

"Mike", Jason said then recounted what happened.

_**Flashback:**_

_**Kelly's:**_

"_**Can I get a coffee to go please", Jason asked?**_

"_**What; got nothing to say to me Jason", Mike accused?**_

"_**Mike, I'm not looking for a confrontation", Jason replied.**_

"_**Well, I have a few things to say and you're going to listen", Mike demanded. "You walked away from my daughter for what, Sonny's used up whore"? "Or was it so that you could get your friendship with Poor Pitiful Elizabeth back"?**_

"_**No, I divorced Courtney because she did things without thinking, and went off half-cocked", Jason answered. "Sam was never a factor in my relationship with Courtney. And Elizabeth and I were still friends". "And DON'T you ever talk about her that way again".**_

_**End Flashback:**_

"WOW, Mike wasn't nice", Liz said.

"Can you tell me where we are going to go", Liz asked?

"Yes, I can", Jason said. "Port Angeles, WA; you can help decorate our house", Jason told her then he showed her the house and all that was there. "I bought up the property, and then I turned it into a gated community, called "Elizabeth Groves"". "The mayor of Port Angeles and I are acquaintances, and so when I requested zoning to become a suburb of PA", he helped.

"Why Port Angeles", Elizabeth asked?

"I went there on one of my trips; and I liked the city and the people", Jason stated.

"How do you think Nik will take the news", Jason asked Elizabeth?

"Well, he was very understanding when he and I talked", Liz said then told him about her conversation with Nik.

_**Flashback:**_

"_**Nik, can we talk", Liz asked?**_

"_**Come on in, Emily's at the hospital", Nik said.**_

"_**That's okay, maybe it's better that she's not here", Elizabeth said.**_

"_**What wrong Elizabeth", Nik asked?**_

"_**Lucky's addicted to pills; painkillers in particular but who knows if that's all he's using", Liz told her brother in law.**_

"_**Is he getting treatment", Nik asked?**_

"_**No, and there's more; he's sleeping with Maxie Jones". "Who of course is supplying the pills and sex", Liz explained.**_

"_**Elizabeth, I think it's time we let him sink or swim on his own". "You have Cam to think about", Nik said. "And Lucky NEEDS TO GROW UP".**_

_**End Flashback:**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

[continued from chapter 2]

"Nik's been avoiding him, he's done", Liz told Jason.

…

"You get dressed, and I'll go and make breakfast", Jason said then headed downstairs to the kitchen. Jason had just finished breakfast when Liz came down.

"I talked to Grams, and she thinks that Cam and I leaving is a good idea", Liz said.

After that they ate in comfortable silence. Just as they were cleaning up Elizabeth's cell phone rang.

"It's Mac", Liz said then she answered the call.

"Hello", Liz said.

"Elizabeth, it's Mac; I wanted to give you a heads up". "Laura called Luke, he got her out". "They also know about Lucky being arrested, as well as you filing for divorce". "I can keep them occupied for a couple of hours but that's all". "And we're done with the apartment", Mac said.

"Thanks Mac", Liz said then hung up. She thought for a moment then looked at Jason and asked: "Would your guys be able to help me pack up and "disappear""?

"Yes why", Jason asked?

"Because Luke, Laura and Bobbie are going to be looking for me", Liz replied.

"Let's go", Jason said as they walked out and got on the elevator.

On the ride down, Jason had called Cody and Marco; who were off that day, and asked them to get a truck and meet them behind Liz's building.

Later that day:

"Luke, let's go see our "daughter-in-law", Laura said as they walked out of the PCPD.

As they pulled up in front of Lucky's building Luke said: "We're gonna make sure our cowboy gets Cam".

As they opened the door using Lucky's key they got a shock: All the furniture was gone. All they found were some boxes and a note with Lucky's name on it.

Lucky,

I've taken the liberty of packing mine and Cam's things. We are leaving town soon.

Since I paid for all furniture, I donated it to charity. Your stuff has been boxed up. I've also had my name removed from the lease.

Elizabeth

After reading that, Luke and Laura called everyone looking for Elizabeth.

Brownstone:

Taggart had just walked in when Bobbie's home phone started ringing.

"Hello", Bobbie said.

"Barbara Jean, it's your brother", Luke answered.

"What do you need Luke", Bobbie asked?

"Have you seen Elizabeth", Luke queried?

"No, why", Bobbie asked?

"Because, Lucky's in jail; and all of Elizabeth and Cam's belongings are gone", Luke stated.

"What", Bobbie shouted! "What do you mean Elizabeth and Cam's belongings are gone", Bobbie asked?

…

Taggart who had quietly been standing out of sight thought to himself: "Elizabeth finally left Spencer." I'm glad; he hasn't been the same since he came back". "Good for her". She'll probably get back with Morgan, but at least he'll treat her better; Taggart concluded as he continued to listen to Bobbie's end of the conversation.

…

"All of their stuff is gone". "We're not sure about Nik, he's mad at Lucky", Luke said.

"I haven't seen her either, she might be working a shift at the hospital", Bobbie told her brother.

"No, she wasn't; we tried there first", Luke stated.

"Well, keep looking", Bobbie said.

Towers:

Elizabeth had just shut off her phone; Luke had called. Then Laura, she hadn't answered. She'd called Audrey earlier and had given her Jason's cell number. She told her grams it might happen. So now Liz was just finishing turning off her phone.

…

Jason was getting ready to leave for his meeting with the 5 families when his phone rang: "Hello", Jason said.

"Morgan", its Taggart.

"What do you want", Jason questioned?

"I wanted to let you know that the Spencers are looking for Elizabeth". "I'm assuming she's with you".

"Yes she is", Jason said.

"They may show up there along with Bobbie, your boss and Carly", Taggart said. "Keep her safe". "Also, Lucky admitted to Laura that he hit Liz last week on her back; he said it was because she messed up his lunch".

"I will, and thanks", Jason said then hung up.

Jason smiled thinking to himself: After Sonny and Carly had bought Greystone, moving out of the Towers; Jason had the locks changed on his PH, as well as the one next door (including the deadbolts). And he'd had the secret passage between the two PHs reopened (he was the only one who knew about it; besides Cody and Spinelli).

…

Elizabeth brought him out of his thoughts when she asked: "Who was that"?

"Taggart, he wanted to warn me; people are looking for you", Jason said.

"Okay; I figured as much". "They have been calling my cell phone", Liz said.

"Alright, I'm leaving". "Do not answer the door". "Also if need be, use the secret passage and get next door". "I want you safe", Jason said. "I love you".

"Okay and I love you too", Liz said before he left, then she locked all the locks. Then just to be safe, she went and opened the door to the passageway.

Undisclosed location:

"Good evening Mr. Morgan", Sal Giovanni said. "You asked for this meeting so go ahead".

"First of all, my boss isn't here because he has no idea of what I'm about to do", Jason said.

"And what is that Morgan", Castinelli asked not understanding why Corinthos' enforcer had asked for a meeting?

"I'm getting out", Jason said calmly.

"That's not possible", Sammy Tagliatti said; for any of us.

"There is if I give everything to Sonny and leave for good", Jason said.

"How do we know you wouldn't give evidence against us to the authorities", Castinelli asked?

"You've known me since the beginning". "I will never give evidence", Jason stated vehemently.

"Your boss might not make it that easy", Tagliatti said.

"I know, but I'm not going to give him a choice", Jason stated.

"What are your plans for once you're out Mr. Morgan", Giovanni asked?

"Don't look so surprised Mr. Morgan". "We have researched everything about you"; "we know that you did not enter this world willingly", Sal said.

"I'm going to start my own business, seems I have a thing for numbers", Jason said. "And I'll be taking my family with me".

"Oh you mean Ms. McCall", Castinelli sneered? "She'll get you killed".

"No, not Sam". "I mean Elizabeth Webber and her son; and possibly her grandmother", Jason explained.

"Detective Spencer's wife", Tagliatti asked?

"She filed for divorce". "He's doing drugs and having an affair with an under-aged girl", Jason said. "He has also been physically abusing her". "Elizabeth and I have been in love for years", Jason stated.

The families knew that Jason had been misled about what this life meant. They knew everything about Jason Q/Jason M.

"You have our blessings, and good luck", Sal said.

And with that the meeting was over; so Jason headed home.

While Jason was in his meeting; Elizabeth was avoiding the people showing up Jason's door: First up was: Luke and Laura; who proceeded to scream and holler:

"Elizabeth Spencer, you come out here this minute", Luke shouted.

"Elizabeth, you whore; you come out here NOW", Laura screamed. When no one answered Laura said: "let's go look elsewhere".

…

Last to show up were: Sonny; with Carly, Bobbie with a trailing behind Max.

By this time, Elizabeth was standing just inside the door that housed Jason's home gym. And she could hear every word that was being said by the foursome.

As they were waiting for their knocks to be answered Bobbie could be heard saying: "Don't you have a key Carly"? "WELL USE IT"!

At that Carly pulled out her key to Jason's PH; she was shocked when it wouldn't fit in the lock.

Elizabeth had to smirk at the fact that the key that Carly held no longer opened Jason's door.

"Well Carly, it appears that Jason doesn't trust you", Sonny stated.

"Sonny is that any way to talk to your wife", Bobbie asked pointedly?

Carly then looked at Sonny, waiting for him to order Max to get the locks open; but Sonny just stood there saying nothing; but looking at Max with a look that said, DON'T.

"Max open it", Carly ordered.

And of course, Max opened it. He had such a bad crush on Carly; his head was too far up Carly's posterior for him to be able to make good decisions. Max followed Carly's orders and started to pick the locks; but he failed.

"Just kick the door in", Bobbie said, and Max did as she asked.

As Max was trying to pick the locks, Elizabeth got herself inside the passageway and shut the door; she then locked the new locks. She listened as Max kicked the door in, then footsteps as Carly, Bobbie and Max searched the PH.

"There's no one here Carly, like I said", Sonny replied. Elizabeth had missed something in her haste to get out, but Sonny had grabbed it and put it on his pocket.

"Bobbie, tell your brother that if he hurts Elizabeth all bets are off"; Sonny told his mother in law.

With that Sonny walked away with Max following; knowing that if Luke and the Spencer clan got a hold of Liz, the world may never see her again. He owed it to 3 people to make sure that Elizabeth lived to be a grandma.

Max; it looks like you and I need to have a long talk, Sonny said once they were on the elevator headed down. I don't think your father is going to be happy; and you know that Jason will be calling him.

I am in deep sh—, Max thought. If Jason didn't kill him, his father would.

Once in Sonny's old PH, Liz sent Jason a text saying that his PH was no longer safe; he'd know what that meant.

Sonny and Max had just left minutes before Jason pulled into the garage. As he was getting off his bike, his phone beeped, letting him know he had a message:

Jason

S was here with M, C, & B. When C's key wouldn't open the door she had Max kick the door in; I'm in the other PH.

E

"Damn, I thought it would take Carly longer than that", Jason said as the elevator rose.

….

When he got off the elevator he found that Max had indeed made a mess of his door; and Carly and Bobbie sitting on his sofa.

"Just what the HELL is going on here", Jason shouted?

"My key didn't work, so I had Max let me in", Carly said casually.

"And just why did you need to be in my home", Jason demanded?

"I don't need a reason to be in your home; I'm your best friend". "I can be here if I want to be here", Carly said. "And why did you change the locks"?

"What you just did; coming into my home without permission is why I changed the locks". "And it's also why we are no longer friends", Jason explained calmly. "NOW GET OUT"; then taking her and Bobbie's arms and leading them out the door, "DON'T COME BACK"!

He called Cody, and had him send a guard to the Towers to make sure that no more unwanted visitors showed up. And Cody; Carly and Bobbie are at the top of that list, Jason said.

"Okay", Cody said. "Anything else"?

"Get a crew over here to fix my door and change the locks again", Jason ordered.

"What happened", Cody asked?

"Sonny and Carly showed up, and apparently Max works for Carly not Sonny, because she ordered him to kick the door in", Jason stated. "I'll find out more from Liz".

"Damn, I'm on my way", Cody said and hung up.

Liz had been looking through the peephole, so she'd seen Jason kick Carly and Bobbie out.

When Liz opened the door to Sonny's old PH, Jason hugged her and said: "Thank god you're okay".

"As of now we're staying over here". "And there's a man down at the desk with orders not to let the Spencer clan or Carly up here", Jason explained. "And my friendship with Carly is done", Jason said.

"I'm sorry, I know she was a good friend", Liz said.

"No need to be sorry, she wanted to control my life and who was in it; and that's not going to happen", Jason stated.

"I need to deal with Max, so stay over here", Jason said softly.

"Okay, be careful", Liz said.

With Liz still in his arms, Jason called Sonny.

"Hello", Sonny answered.

"We need to talk, NOW"! "Meet me alone at the warehouse in 20 minutes, and bring Max". "And Sonny, if anyone but Max comes with you, they're dead"!, Jason said calmly and hung up.

Liz didn't question his statement. Jason was done.


End file.
